


Might Wanna Check The Locks

by LovetheOmni



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, followed by all of the Gallaghers walking in on Ian and Mickey oops, the majority of this is an unnecessary amount of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovetheOmni/pseuds/LovetheOmni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey had the whole day to themselves at the Gallagher house. They could finally relax and be themselves around each other. At least, that's what they thought. AU in which Terry got arrested and the bad part of 3x06 never happened</p>
            </blockquote>





	Might Wanna Check The Locks

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be short. I don't know what happened. I may have made the smut parts a little longer than necessary. Oops. I've been writing this since before Gallavich Week. It's been such a long time, I'm so glad to finally finish it.
> 
> I decided to write this because I noticed that, every time they get caught, something bad happens to their relationship. I just wanted to replace the time they got caught in 3x06 with a better version in which everything turns out okay.
> 
> I really hope that everyone's reactions were in character, especially Mickey's. Uh... tell me what you think!

Usually the Gallagher house was loud. It was almost always full of kids playing or adults partying. However, one particular Saturday morning, the house was strangely empty.

Fiona Gallagher had recently gotten a full-time job at a cup company, so in celebration she had decided to take her whole family out to the zoo. The Gallaghers had never been to a place like that before, they could never afford it, so it seemed like a dream that they were able to go. Even the recent high school graduate, Lip Gallagher, had decided to tag along.

The only one of the Gallagher kids who didn't go was Ian.

"You sure that you don't want to go?" Fiona asked him one last time before she and the others were about to head out of the house. "It'll be fun!"

Ian rolled over in his bed and groaned. "No, Fiona," he said with a fake cough. "I would like to, but I feel like shit. I'm just gonna rest today."

Fiona raised her eyebrows. She'd been taking care of her siblings long enough to know when one of them was pretending to be sick. She wondered why he didn't just tell her the truth, but she didn't ask him. It wasn't like she was his mother. She trusted Ian to tell her if something was happening that she really _needed_ to know about.

"Alright," she said with a shrug. "Get some rest then."

"Thanks, Fi," Ian replied. "You guys have fun."

He turned over and burrowed further under the covers, but he didn't go to sleep. His eyes were wide open as he listened to the sound of his sister shutting the door to his bedroom and thumping down the stairs to join everyone else. He didn't move until he heard all of his siblings pile out of the door.

When he was finally alone, the whole house was eerily quiet. Ian didn't like the silence. It was foreign to him.

He immediately reached for the cell phone sitting on his bedside table, and typed out a message inviting his "boyfriend," Mickey Milkovich, to come over. He grinned when Mickey replied right away.

Everything was going as planned.

They had the whole house to themselves for the day, and Ian was going to take advantage of every second of it.

* * *

The house was no longer quiet.

After Mickey showed up, Ian slammed the door and pushed him up against it roughly. He grinded their bodies together and kissed Mickey passionately.

Mickey had only recently started letting Ian kiss him, and the younger boy was already addicted. He moved his lips against Mickey's until they were both panting for breath.

Mickey denied that their kissing was anything more than just foreplay. He had never been one to show affection or admit his love for anyone, but it was getting harder for him to argue that he felt nothing for Ian.

The older boy had refused to kiss Ian for years, but then suddenly one day, Mickey was the one who initiated their first kiss. He just ran up and pressed his lips against Ian's, short and sweet. Ian hadn't been expecting it. He hadn't asked for it.

Mickey did it because he _wanted_ to.

There was no way that Mickey would have done such a thing when they first started having sex. Something had obviously changed between the two of them, especially since the day that Mickey invited Ian over for a sleepover.

On that day, Mickey had the whole house to himself because his dad and his brothers had gone out on a run. He and Ian spent the whole night watching movies and eating pizza rolls. They didn't even fuck until they woke up the next morning. It was like they were a real couple.

Mickey's dad and his brothers never came back after that night. They were caught with a whole shitload of drugs and an arsenal of guns in the trunk of their car. There was no denying that the Milkoviches were into some illegal shit, the evidence just kept piling up, so the cops hauled them off to jail for a long time.

The absence of his father had really changed Mickey. Without Terry there to beat the shit out of him all the time, he had less bruises and he was less irritable. His fears about getting caught with Ian hadn't totally gone away, but he was a lot more relaxed. His worst nightmare was finally behind bars.

For some reason, Mickey had always respected and sympathized with his father, but that didn't change the fact that he was a lot happier without him.

Mickey was finally starting to lower his guard around Ian while they were alone. Ian was excited to finally have a whole day that they could spend together without Mickey worrying about them getting caught. They didn't have very many opportunities to be with each other in a non-public place, so Ian jumped at the chance to invite Mickey over while his family was at the zoo.

The instant that Mickey arrived at the Gallagher house, the two boys jumped on each other. They spent the whole day touching as much as possible, until they had fucked almost everywhere, and their clothes had been scattered piece by piece all across the house.

Mickey's shirt was on the stairs from when they first clambered up to Ian's room. They kept tripping over one another as Ian guided Mickey backwards and they slowly made their way upstairs. Both of them had been so reluctant to detach their mouths from each other that Ian was barely able to get the article of clothing over the older boy's head.

Ian managed to pull off Mickey's pants and his own shirt in the upstairs hallway after he'd pinned Mickey to the wall. As he unbuttoned the other boy's pants, he kissed down Mickey's chest, biting and licking and sucking harshly until he was satisfied that the Milkovich would be covered in hickeys. As soon as Mickey shoved his pants the rest of the way off, they were back to making out.

When they finally made it to his room, Ian pushed Mickey down onto his bed and quickly helped him shimmy out of his boxers. Ian threw them into the air and they landed on top of the bunk bed where Lip usually slept.

Mickey lay back on Ian's bed and watched with lust in his eyes as Ian stood in front of him and pulled down his own pants and boxers. They pooled around his ankles, but Ian was too impatient to kick them off.

Mickey was also getting impatient. No matter how many times they did this, he was eager for more. As Ian fingered him and stretched out his opening, he grunted and almost begged Ian to hurry up. His leaking cock was growing hard against his stomach. He tugged at it to get some relief.

Ian felt himself growing hard too. His heart beat wildly in anticipation as he slipped on a condom. Once he knew that Mickey was ready, he held one of the smaller boy's legs in the air to give himself better access.

He slowly pushed into Mickey's body.

Mickey's ass was tight and warm and slick with lube. It felt so good that Ian could barely hold himself back. He craved the familiar feeling of moving inside of Mickey, eliciting noises from him that were sexier than anything else that he'd ever heard.

Ian closed his eyes and tried to calm down.

It didn't take very much time for Mickey to adjust to the feeling of Ian inside of him. He moved back onto Ian's dick, signaling that he was ready for more.

"Move!" Mickey ordered breathily. Ian nodded and didn't bother to go slowly any longer. They had both done this enough times to know exactly what they were doing. Ian knew that Mickey could take it.

Ian shoved in and out of Mickey, over and over. The bedsprings squeaked with every thrust. Ian pounded into Mickey so deep and hard that the entire bed shook.

He was so hasty that he slipped out.

Mickey whimpered and moved his legs higher so that Ian could reposition himself. Ian moved closer and rubbed his throbbing penis against Mickey's hole. He slid back inside of Mickey at a torturously slow pace before he leaned over him and continued thrusting.

"Ohh fuck," Mickey moaned noisily as he felt Ian inside of him again. He looked up at Ian and bit his lip, trying to muffle his sounds and keep himself from smiling. Usually he preferred not to fuck face-to-face, it was too personal, but lately Mickey didn't mind it as much with Ian. He had to admit that he was getting turned on by the view.

Mickey stared up at Ian's abs as they flexed with every movement. Ian had gotten really toned and strong from his ROTC training, and Mickey loved it.

However, despite how mesmerizing his muscles were, Mickey couldn't stop his gaze from being drawn somewhere else: Ian's eyes.

Mickey could never get over the way that Ian looked at him. Ian's face lit up with pure awe and admiration for the boy underneath him. To anyone else, Mickey was a dirty, no good thug. No one cared about him. But Ian was different. He looked at Mickey like he was a god.

Mickey would never admit it, but the look in Ian's eyes both thrilled and terrified him. No one had ever loved him like that before. That look was one of the reasons that Mickey could never seem to let Ian go, but it was also one of the reasons that Mickey didn't want to get too attached.

Something so good could never last, not for someone like him. If he didn't acknowledge his feelings for Ian out loud, then maybe it wouldn't hurt so much when Ian finally left him.

Ian's eyes clenched together, and Mickey was finally able to look away.

His whole body spasmed and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as Ian grazed against his prostate over and over.

Oh god. They were both getting so close. Neither of them would be able to last for very much longer.

Mickey stroked himself desperately, and Ian slammed into him faster and faster.

"… _fuck_!" The shorter boy couldn't stop himself from groaning as sticky, white cum shot out of his dick and across his chest.

Ian wasn't very far behind. His hips stilled and twitched as he unloaded into the other boy.

They both sighed in satisfaction. There was a moment of stagnant silence before Ian finally pulled out.

Mickey lay on the bed, catching his breath, as Ian pulled off the condom and threw it away. The flushed redhead pulled his pants back up and tossed Mickey a tissue to wipe himself off with.

"You want breakfast?" Ian asked with a smile. Mickey nodded slightly, feeling too satiated and comfortable to speak or move.

Ian chuckled at him, and went downstairs to find them something to eat. He expected Mickey to stay in bed upstairs, so he searched for something that he could heat up real quick and bring up to him.

He was pleasantly surprised when the other boy appeared behind him a couple minutes later, dressed in nothing but his socks.

"Hey," Ian said. "What do you want to eat? We've got eggs, toast, leftover pizza…"

"Hold that thought," Mickey interrupted him with a seductive grin. "I know something that would taste even better." He pushed Ian up against the refrigerator and got down on his knees, fumbling to shove the taller boy's pants back down. Ian helped him pull his clothing all the way off, until it was all tossed aside in some unknown direction.

Any plans to make breakfast were forgotten when Mickey wrapped his lips around Ian's cock. Magnets and papers fell off of the fridge as Ian leaned against it and moved his hips into Mickey's mouth. He grabbed a fistful of Mickey's hair to deal with the waves of ecstasy that were wracking his body.

Mickey was a great cocksucker. He licked and slurped around the head of Ian's dick, and then swallowed him all the way down to the base. Mickey bobbed his head up and down, up and down.

He wasn't satisfied until he felt the warm eruption of Ian's cum into the back of his throat.

Mickey pulled away, smiling proudly at himself. He used his thumb to wipe some of Ian's semen off of his lips. The brunette was so sexy that Ian couldn't take his eyes off of him.

After that, they finally decided to heat up some leftover pizza. They sat completely naked, eating and watching TV together on the living room couch.

Ian glanced at Mickey and smiled when he thought that the Milkovich wasn't looking. Ian didn't know that, when he looked away, Mickey did the same thing.

* * *

The two boys fucked, smoked, and played video games for the rest of the day. Neither one of them had ever had so much fun. They both just forgot about the world around them and enjoyed each other's company.

It wasn't until much later, when Mickey was on his hands and knees on the living room floor, that he was suddenly filled with panic.

"Ah, _shit_ ," Mickey hissed as Ian's hips smacked against him from behind. "What time do your folks get home, again?"

Ian looked at the clock. "Relax," he said, not bothering to stop. "It's only five. They said they'd be back around eight or so."

Mickey's anxiety faded back into hibernation. He sighed and continued thrusting backwards onto Ian's cock.

The redhead looked down, enjoying the sight of himself disappearing into Mickey's hole and rubbing inside of him. He grabbed Mickey's hips hard enough to leave bruises.

Ian loved leaving marks on Mickey's body, even if he was only allowed to do it where no one else could see. He grinned and gave Mickey's butt a swift smack. The sound resonated through the air like the crack of a whip, and the smaller boy's flesh shook with the impact.

Mickey bit his lip and grunted lowly in approval. He loved the stinging sensation. It made him feel dirty.

"Oh _fuck_ yes! _H_ _arder_!" he demanded.

Ian smirked at his reaction. He kneaded Mickey's firm ass, massaging it, before slapping him again. The brunette yelped and let out a breathy, lust-filled chuckle.

The pace of Ian's hips slowed as he concentrated on spanking the boy in front of him again and again. Ian wanted the moment to last, but Mickey frowned, impatient as always.

"Oh, come on. Don't be such a pussy," he growled. " _Faster_!"

Ian obeyed him with a laugh. He went back to gripping Mickey with both hands, forcing the Milkovich's entire body backwards and forwards onto his cock.

Mickey winced at the burn of carpet against his palms, but it felt too good for him to ask Ian to stop. Ian noticed Mickey starting to shift, trying to get the feeling back into his knees.

He pulled out.

Mickey whined in displeasure. "What the _fuck_ , Gallagher?" he barked angrily.

Ian sat down on the couch and motioned for Mickey to follow him. "You get on top," he said with laugh. "You'll be more comfortable."

Mickey was too horny to argue. He climbed on top of Ian and eagerly directed his dick back inside of him. Ian watched in amazement as Mickey rode him.

There was that look again. It was that same look of love and admiration that drove Mickey crazy. Mickey never knew how to feel when Ian looked at him like that. He didn't want to come to terms with those emotions just yet. He wasn't ready.

Mickey began to regret their new position. Ian's face was so much closer than usual. His gaze was harder to escape.

He became painfully aware of the proximity of their lips. Mickey leaned down and kissed Ian, anything so that he wasn't forced to see that _look_ anymore.

The kiss was surprisingly loving.

The two were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't notice the back door open. Fiona, Debbie, and Carl all piled into the house. Lip wasn't far behind them, holding Liam in his arms.

Each one of them had a clear view of Ian and Mickey from the kitchen.

For a few moments, everyone was too surprised to say anything. The Gallagher kids were used to walking in on naked couples having sex, but this time was different.

Their brother was fucking a boy, and not just _any_ boy. He was fucking Mickey _Milkovich_ , one of the toughest thugs on the South Side. None of them, except for Lip, had even _suspected_ that Mickey was gay.

It was a lot to process.

Carl was the first to speak up. "Whoa, so _that's_ how gay dudes do it!" he exclaimed in fascination and mild disgust. "Gross!"

Ian and Mickey shot apart, eyes wide in shock.

Mickey was instantly terrified. He'd already dealt with the consequences of the times that Kash and Frank walked in on them, that had been bad enough, but now the _entire_ Gallagher family knew.

There was no way that he could threaten his way out of this. There was no solution. He was fucked.

Mickey's heart sank, and he knew that he was doomed.

He covered his naked body as best as he could before running upstairs. He needed to gather his clothes and get away from everyone's judging stare as soon as possible.

Ian watched helplessly as Mickey ran away. There was nothing he could do but sit there and hope that Mickey didn't do anything rash.

He grabbed a pillow and covered himself with it.

"Uh… I thought you guys weren't going to be home yet," he said awkwardly.

"We were just dropping by," Fiona replied, looking unamused.

"V invited us to dinner at her place," said Debbie. "We're picking up some food to take over there."

There was an uncomfortable silence. No one wanted to talk about what they had just seen. Lip simply shook his head and smirked.

"Jesus Christ, Ian!" Fiona exclaimed when she noticed the state of the kitchen. "It looks like a fucking hurricane blew through here!" Fridge magnets and clothes were haphazardly thrown all over the floor.

"Sorry about that," Ian muttered. "Uh… could you toss me my pants?"

"Here!" Fiona grumbled, throwing Ian the wadded up pile of clothes.

She navigated back through the mess on the floor and quickly grabbed a few plastic containers from the fridge. "Take these to V," she said to Debbie and Carl, handing them the containers.

Ian quickly shimmied back into his underwear and buttoned up his pants. Debbie and Carl both stopped to talk to him on their way towards the front door.

"Don't worry. I respect your sexual preference," Debbie assured her brother. "Love is love, no matter the sex of the individuals."

Ian smiled weakly at her. "Thanks, Deb," he muttered.

"That's so weird that you're gay," Carl said. "Hey, since you know Mickey, do you think that he could hook me up with an AK-47?"

"Leave the guy alone, you two," Lip said, chuckling as he hoisted Liam up higher. "You heard Fiona. Go take that stuff to V and Kev so they can heat it up."

The two children sighed and trudged out of the house.

Lip burst into laughter as soon as they were gone. "Mickey's _seriously_ the one who takes it up the ass?" he asked teasingly. "I totally wasn't expecting _that_."

Ian rolled his eyes at his brother, shooting him a sassy, unamused glare. Lip bounded out of the door before his brother could retort back.

As soon Lip was gone, the house was quiet once again.

Ian sighed, looking up the stairs. He knew that Mickey was probably desperately trying to come up with a plan to kill his entire family.

Fiona walked into the living room, crossing her arms at him.

"How long has this been going on?" she asked. Ian shrugged.

"A few years," he answered, figuring that it was no use hiding it anymore.

Fiona raised her eyebrows. She hadn't been expecting that answer. "And you like him a lot?" she asked, almost disbelievingly. "Mickey _Milkovich_?"

"He's a lot more than he shows people, Fiona," Ian said. "Trust me."

Fiona sighed. "Well, I just hope you know what you're doing," she said. "You know what happened the last time a Gallagher dated a Milkovich." Ian snorted.

"I know," he said. He looked worriedly at the stairs. "But honestly, he probably won't even talk to me again after this. He tends to… freak out about this kind of stuff."

Fiona sighed sympathetically.

"Well," she said, trying to lighten the mood, "at least you're looking much less sick than this morning." Ian smiled slightly at her sarcasm.

After a few minutes, Mickey finally crept down the stairs, fully dressed. He spotted Fiona and froze, unaware of what to do. Neither Ian nor Mickey really knew what to say. Fiona was the one who eventually broke the silence.

"We won't tell anyone," she assured Mickey. "We're not stupid."

Mickey chewed on his lip. He looked like he was ready to bolt out of the door at any minute.

"You can trust my family, Mick," Ian said. "They've kept _my_ secret. They'll keep yours."

Mickey sighed. His mind swirled with all of the possible ways that this could end badly. He would have been even more afraid if most of his family hadn't been in jail.

"They fuckin' better," he finally muttered.

A smile began to spread across Ian's face.

"So does that mean we're still cool?" Ian asked. Mickey hesitated, but gave a small nod.

"Yeah," he said. "We're still cool."

Ian let out a breath of relief. They may have been through some bad times before, but things were finally starting to change. Ian knew in that instant that their relationship was really going to work.

Mickey wasn't running away from him anymore. **  
**

**Author's Note:**

> Please write a comment or review~ I will love you forever~ :D
> 
> Visit me at lesbiaku.tumblr.com


End file.
